


Galactic Basic Translation Dictionary for "Along for the Ride" Fanfic

by JustCallMeEmrys



Series: Along for the Ride [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Galactic Basic Translation Guide, Literally just a translation guide, Not a Story, Not relevant if you don't read "Along for the Ride", People said they wanted a "translation dictionary" for my Galactic Basic so HERE IT IS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeEmrys/pseuds/JustCallMeEmrys
Summary: This is just a translation dictionary...thing for my Star Wars: Rebels/The Flash crossover, "Along for the Ride".  It's really only relevant if you read that fanfic, and want to know what Ezra's saying when he speaks Galactic Basic, since language barriers would definitely be a thing if you dump someone from "Star Wars" onto a modern Earth.Chapter-by-chapter translations, individual word translations, and then an attempt at explaining grammar rules (I'm not a linguist, so who knows if they make sense or not).NOTE: This Galactic Basic is by no means canon, okay? I make all of this crap up as I go along.ALSO NOTE: This is not a story. This is not a fanfic. This is just a translation guide for readers of "Along for the Ride" that want it. Okay I think that's a sufficient number of warnings.





	1. Chapter-by-Chapter Translations

Translations of Galactic Basic, as it appears chapter-by-chapter. First up will be the quote, pulled directly from the chapter, and then a translation. Translations will be in the order they appear in the chapter. Let me know if I missed any. Any singular words that appear multiple times in a chapter will just be translated once, otherwise you’ll have “batska = cop”, like, thirty times.

Warning: I told you guys Ezra swears a lot, right? Because he does. If you don't like swear words...lol sorry.

**CHAPTER 3: “At least he can’t fly.” Or, the One Where Joe is Outwitted by an English-Challenge Thief**

“Oh. _Tipal banmoria._ ” – “Oh. _Rival gang._ ”

“Steal with no need…they are _makamobre!”_ – “Steal with no need…they are _monkey-fucker trash!”_

“Do not follow, _batska.”_ – “Do not follow, _cop._ ”

“ _Ouluza._ But on the face.” – “ _Scar._ But on the face.”

“ _Niv-Lothmao_ job is to catch _Lothkri,_ but _Lothkri_ can still escape.” – “ _Loth-cat’s_ job is to catch _Loth-rat,_ but _Loth-rat_ can still escape.”

“Not raid market _batska-ra_ guard.” – “Not raid market _cops_ guard.”

“ _Mai na Ashila prazast eke.” – “May the Force (be with/protect) you.”_

 

**CHAPTER 4: “You look like life punched you in the teeth.” Or, the One Where Iris Adopts a Stray**

“ _Dzastrima!_ ”- “ _Jackpot!”_

“ _Na Ashila_ around them is warped.” – “ _The Force_ around them is warped.”

“A man is a… _ko-separ ker fayari?”_ – “A man is a… _man on fire.”_

“The _batska-ra_ know,” – “The _cops_ know,”

“Not go to a _batska_ base.” – “Not go to a _cop_ base.”

 

**CHAPTER 5: “If you weren’t already dying I would kill you.” Or, the One Where Ezra Did Something Stupid**

“ _Kanan…voth…ejas theska dapata xia…Kanan…”_ – “ _Kanan…help…I want to go home…Kanan…”_

_“Ejas samoli trean ro siravole-“_ – “ _I just need a sewing kit-”_

_“Ko na batska ejas-“ – “He’s the cop I-“_

“Hit that… _lulios gamati_ in the face.” – “Hit that… _stupid fucker_ in the face.”

_“Na Ashila_ around warped not feel right.” – “ _The Force_ around warped not feel right.”

“Like _takipavzem’kune_ more,” – “Like _lame landspeeder_ more,”

 

**CHAPTER 6: “This is stupid. Everything is stupid.” Or, the One Where Ezra Regrets Everything but Gyros**

“But not in _batska_ base.” – “But not in _cop_ base.”

_“Syastra!_ You are Eddie, the boyfriend of Iris.” – _“(Awesome/Nailed it)!_ You are Eddie, the boyfriend of Iris.”

_“Gama na dzastri-ra!” –_ “ _Fuck the stars!”_ (Basically a more vulgar version of “son of a bitch”)

“Fights with _na Inkrurian-ra_ more easy!” – “Fights with _the Inquisitors_ more easy!”

 

**CHAPTER 7: “Hollywood warned me about this.” Or, the One Where Ezra Gets Locked in a Closet and Jumps to Conclusions**

“ _Bastka!_ Open the door!” – _“Cop!_ Open the door!”

_“Batscobre,_ come back!” – “( _Shitty cop/Officer Trash),_ come back!”

_“Nastravan’aikos”,_ as Ezra referred to him. – _“Sharp Warped”,_ as Ezra referred to him.

_“Eke klelaklulam mjas pao kan ejas minolam da-kaumetha!”_ – _“You locked me up and I thought I was going to die!”_

“Will not look at more _takipavzem’kune-ra.”_ – “Will not look at more _lame landspeeders.”_

 

**CHAPTER 8: “I’ll wing it. It’ll be fine.” Or, the One Where Ezra Wings It and Nothing Is Fine**

The Sharp Man, the _nastravanaikos,_ the Ripper—whatever anybody wanted to call him. - The Sharp Man, the _Sharp Warped/Metahuman,_ the Ripper—whatever anybody wanted to call him.

“Got you, _makamobre.”_ – “Got you, _monkey-fucker trash.”_

…the _batska-ra_ were definitely more interested in the _nastravan’aikos, -_ …the _cops_ were definitely more interested in the _Sharp Warped/Metahuman,_

One _nastravan_ down-- - One _Warped/Metahuman_ down—

“ _Syastra,”_ Ezra congratulated himself, - _“(Awesome/Nailed it),”_ Ezra congratulated himself,

…this one a _nastravan’nevorat;_ \- this one a _Invisible Warped/Metahuman_

_“Vali?”_ – _“What?”_

_“Ine.” – “No.”_

_“Gama ro mvastri!” – “Fuck a black hole!”_ (Basically a more vulgar version of _Gama na dzastri-ra/Fuck the stars)_

 

**CHAPTER 9: “Barry is the WHAT?” Or, the One Where Ezra Finally Connects Some Dots**

_“Ejas ne-kanalam toa!” – “I didn’t do it!”_

_“Eke trean ro toda da-kana ro feno’kal.” – “You need a team to run a good con.”_

_“Ejas bes-letao samono za dolmar’lago.” – “I’ve been flying solo for too long.”_

_“Ejas zanero.” – “I know.”_

_“Batska-ra_ are busy. New people, not _nastravan-ra,_ but not normal. They have… _touska-ra? – “Cops_ are busy. New people, not _warped/metahumans,_ but not normal. They have… _blasters?”_

_“Ejas ne-sluak eke!_ No speak English!” – _“I can’t hear you!_ No speak English!”

 

**CHAPTER 10: "That's it! No more trusting, no more friends!" Or, the One Where Ezra Makes a Friend**

_"Dobren. Vali ejas kanatha tos?" - "Okay. What am I going to do now?"_

...at the  _nastravan'fayari_  without really taking the time to aim carefully. - ...at the  _Fire Warped/Metahuman_ without really taking the time to aim carefully.

_"Seia,_  why do you not sleep?" - " _Hey,_ why do you not sleep?"

"Two people, one body? Like a... _diozen?" -_ "Two people, one body? Like a... _two-for-one special?"_

He didn't make a habit of socializing with  _nastravan-ra_  he occasionally ran into, - He didn't make a habit of socializing with the  _warped/metahumans_ he occasionally ran into,

"They know how to stop  _nastravan_  powers." - "They know how to stop  _warped/metahuman_ powers."

_"Ine, eke nerkas!_  It is not! You did not choose to hurt! The fire did." -  _"No, you fool!_ It is not! You did not choose to hurt! The fire did."

"You are just connected.  _Na Ashila metri zir_. Control the connection, you control the fire." - "You are just connected.  _The Force connects all._ Control the connection, you control the fire."

 "Your fear turns to... _apofnuvan?_  You run from it. You do not control what you do not face." - "Your fear turns to... _avoidance?_ You run from it. You do not control what you do not face."

"I could not connect well when my  _kyrinalos_  had me try on a  _lothmao._  So he took me to practice with  _fyrnock-ra_ \--um, big animals, can rip apart an adult in a moment." - "I could not connect well when my  _teacher/master_ had me try on a  _loth-cat._ So he took me to practice with  _fyrnocks--_ um, big animals, can rip apart an adult in a moment."

_"Ma,_  probably," Ezra said. "If they do not, I will distract them." - " _Well/Eh,_ probably," Ezra said. "If they do not, I will distract them."

"And I am the  _nastranalos,"_  Ezra responded. He laughed at the joke only he understood. "Six hours." - "And I am the  _warped teacher/master,"_ Ezra responded. He laughed at the joke only he understood. "Six hours."

_"Vali, Vosqlran?"_ he snapped.  _"Ejas zafali!" - "What, Vosqlran?"_ he snapped.  _"I'm busy!"_

 


	2. Individual Words

Just singular translations here, along with ~~an attempt at making~~ pronunciation guides. Most of these are words that have already appeared in chapters. Others are words that I know will appear soon, or were in lines that got cut during editing.

A/An – ro (roh)

All – zir (zeer)

Alone/Solo – samono (sah-MO-no)

And – kan (kahn)

Authority Officer/Cop – batska (BAHT-skah)  
                Shitty Cop/Officer Trash – batscobre (baht-SCOH-bray)

Avoidance - apofnuvan (AH-pohf-new-VAHN)

Awesome/Nailed it – syastra (see-YAH-strah)

Big – megol (meh-GOHL)

Black Hole – mvastri (mm-VAHS-tree)

Blaster – touska (TOE-skah)

Busy - zafali (ZAHF-ah-lee)

Car/Automobile – takipavzem’kune (TAH-kee-pahv-zehm-KOO-nay)

Con/Trick – feno (FEH-no)

Connect - metri (meh-TREE)

Dirty – vral (vrr-AHL)

Did – kanalam (kah-nah-lahm)

Die – kaume (COW-may)

To Do – da-kana (dah-kah-nah)

Doctor/Medic – midimako (mee-dee-MAH-koh)

Done – zok (zohk)

Family (by blood) – jstkria (jsst-KREE-ah)

Family (chosen) – jstatia (jsst-AH-tee-ah)

Fire – fayari (fay-ARE-ee)

Fly – letao (LEH-tah-oh)

Fool - nerkas (nair-KAHS)

For – za (zah)

Forensic Scientist – batskauka (BAHT-skah-OO-kah)

Fuck – gama (GAH-mah)

Fucker – gamati (gah-MAH-tee)

Galactic Basic – Xi (zee)

Galaxy – xiashla (zee-ASH-lah) (Also the name of Ezra’s home galaxy)

Gang – banmoria (bahn-moor-EE-ah)

To Go – dapata (dah-PAH-tah)

Good – kal (kahl)

Have – iko (EE-koh)

He – ko (koh)

Hear – sluak (sloo-AHK)

Heavy – mvar (mm-VAHR)

Help – voth (VOH-th)

Here – ove (oh-vey)

Hey - seia (SAY-ah)

Home – xia (ZEE-ah)

Human (from Xiashla) – Jatavi (jah-TAH-vee)

I – ejas (EY-jahs)

Imperial – batskamati (BAHT-skah-MAH-tee)

Inquisitor – inkrurian (INK-croo-ree-ahn)

Invisible – nevorat (nehv-or-AHT)

Is – re (ray)

It – toa (toh-ah)

Jackpot – dzastrima (dz-AHST-ree-mah)

Jedi Master/Teacher - kyrinalos'jedi (formal, keer-EE-nah-LOHS-jeh-die); kyrinalos (informal, keer-EE-nah-LOHS)

Just/Only – samoli (sahm-OH-lee)

Know – zanero (zah-NAIR-oh)

Lame – kune (KOO-nay)

Landspeeder – takipavzem (TAH-kee-PAHV-zehm)

Leave – oste (oh-stay)

Lock – klelaklu (clay-lah-CLUE)

Long – dolmar (DOHL-mar)

Loth-cat – lothmao (law-th-MOW)

Loth-rat (animal) – lothkri (law-th-KREE)

Loth-rat (person) – lothkrise (lawth-KREE-say)

Loth-wolf – lothaar (law-th-ARE)

Man – ko-separ (koh-say-PAR)

Me – mas (mahs)

Metahuman/Warped – nastravan (NAHS-trah-vahn)

Metahuman/Warped Teacher - nastranalos (NAHS-trah-NAH-los)

Might/Maybe/Going to – thabo (THAH-boh)

Mind – umyal (oom-YAHL)

Monkey – makos (MAH-kohs)

Motorcycle – takivelo’kune (TAH-kee-vehl-oh-KOO-nay)

Need – trean (tray-AHN)

No – ine (EE-nay)

Now – tos (TOH-ss)

Okay - dobren (doh-BREHN)

On – ker (care)

Person – separ (say-PAR)

Rival – tipal (tee-PAHL)

Scar – ouluza (ow-LU-zah)

Sewing kit – siravole (see-RAH-voh-lay)

Sharp – aikos (AYE-kohs)

She – Ka (kah)

Speeder Bike – takivelo (TAH-kee-vehl-oh)

Star – dzastri (dz-AHST-ree)

Stupid – lulios (LOO-lee-ohs)

Team – toda (toh-dah)

That – od (ode)

The – na (nah)

Their – touniv (TOO-nihv)

They (pronoun) – ki (key)

Think – mino (me-no)

Trash – scobre (SCOH-bray)

Two-for-one Special/Buy-One-Get-One - diozen (DEE-oh-zehn)

Up – pao (PAH-oh)

Want – theska (THESS-kah)

Well/Eh(/Um/Uh) - ma (mah)

What – vali (vah-lee)

Woman – ka-separ (kah-say-PAR)

Work – rado (RAH-doh)

You – eke (EH-kay)


	3. Grammar Rules (Brought to you by someone who isn't even good at their native language)

**If you guys actually read any of this then you are the bravest people I have ever had the privilege to write for. Or you’re masochistic, I don’t know.**

**Note: If you guys are using a phone to look at this, the formatting can be a little wonky. I’d recommend looking at it on a computer.**

**Magic Table**

**I/I am -** Ejas                                      **We/We are -** Emra

**You/You are** – Eke **Y'all/Y'all are -** Ekra

**He/He is -** Ko                                    **They/They are -** Etra  
**She/She is -** Ka  
**They/They are (pronoun) -** Ki

**Plural Forms**  
Plural forms of a word are marked by adding “-ra” to the end of the world.  
                Ex: Cop = _Batska,_ Cops = _Batska-ra_

**Gender Modifiers**  
Gender modifiers can be placed in front of words to specify their gender. “Ko” is used for males, “Ka” for females, and “Ki” for non-binary and ungendered individuals, or when a specific gender is not known yet. These modifiers are also used for “he/he is”, “she/she is”, and “they/they are (pronoun)”.  
                Ex: Man = _ko-separ_ (lt. male person), Woman = _ka-separ_ (lt. female person), etc.

**Adjectives/Describing verbs and nouns**  
Adjectives are attached to end of nouns via an apostrophe, basically making the described object into one word. _Every_ _adjective_ is attached, which potentially makes nouns incredibly long.  
                Ex: Car (lt. Lame Landspeeder) = _takipavzem’kune_ ; Big, mean, and dirty Loth-cat = _lothmao’megol'mezn’vral._

Ezra has created his own word for “metahuman”; he uses the word “warped” (as they feel warped with the Force), and attaches a word to describe their ability. Some of the names technically do not make sense grammatically, but it’s not like anybody else on Earth knows Galactic Basic anyway.  
                Ex: Sharp Metahuman = _nastravan’aikos,_ Mind Metahuman = _nastravan’umyal,_

**Ownership of stuff IDK**  
To show ownership, a noun is proceeded by “niv”. This is derived from “touniv”, meaning “their”, which is also the only exception to this rule.  
                Ex: Ezra’s = _niv-Ezra,_ Barry’s = _niv-Barry,_ His = _niv-ko,_ Her/Hers – _niv-ka._

**Expressing a Negative????**  
To express a negative, “ne” (from “ine”, meaning “no”), is stuck in front of the word. The word is still conjugated as needed.  
                Ex: I didn’t do it = _Ejas ne-kanalam toa._

**Conjugating and tenses stuff oh my god I hate this stuff okay why did I do this I’m so sorry**  
(Honestly I would just skip this stuff because it’s probably going to make zero sense.)  
_Present Tense  
_ Unconjugated verbs take the form of words with “da” (meaning “to”) stuck in front. When conjugated, the hyphen is dropped, and the proper pronoun replaces the “da”.  
                Ex: To want = _da-theska,_ I want = _ejas theska,_ You want = _eke theska,_ etc.  
If two verbs in a row have the same pronoun, only the first is conjugated; unconjugated verbs that follow are assumed to have the same pronoun. This is meant to streamline speaking. If two verbs have different pronouns, then they’re both conjugated.  
                Ex: I think I died = _Ejas mino da-kaumelam,_ I think you died = _Ejas mino eke kaumelam  
Past Tense  
_ Tack on “lam” to the end of the verb. That’s literally it. The pronoun stuff from present tense also applies.  
                Ex: Pick = _di,_ Picked = _dilam,_ Die = _kaume,_ Died = _kaumelam  
Future Tense????  
_ When speaking of the future, nothing is considered set in stone, so everything is _kind of_ like a conditional phrase. Verbs get “tha” added on to the end (from “thabo” meaning “might/maybe”). Future tense verbs are easiest to understand as “going to [verb]…maybe”. Basically used whenever “going to” is used. The pronoun stuff from present tense also applies.  
                Ex: I thought I was going to die = _Ejas minolam da-kaumetha,_ I think he is going to leave = _Ejas mino ko ostetha._

**Aspects, because this stuff isn’t confusing enough already I guess (Starring: Examples that don’t include dying because I noticed that most of them so far have whoops)**  
_Continuous  
_ When talking about actions that continue for a period of time, “pra” proceeds the verb. All other tense rules/pronoun stuff from above applies. For those of you like me who hate this kind of stuff, a big clue is when you see the “-ing”.  
                Ex: I am working = _Ejas pra-rado,_ I was working = _Ejas pra-radolam,_ I’m going to be working = _Ejas pra-radotha.  
Perfect Continuous  
_ When referring to something that started in the past and is continuing into the present, “bes” proceeds the verb. For those of you like me who hate this kind of stuff, a big clue on when to use this is when you see “have/had been”. All other tense rules/pronoun stuff from above applies.  
                Ex: I have been working = _Ejas bes-rado,_ I had been working = _Ejas bes-radolam,_ I’m going to have been working = _Ejas bes-radotha._  
_Perfect_  
When referring to something that has been completed or will be completed, “im” proceeds the verb. For those of you like me who hate this kind of stuff, a big clue on when to use this when you see “have/had” (but without “been”)  
                Ex: I have worked = _Ejas im-rado,_ I had worked = _Ejas im-radolam,_ I’m going to have worked = _Ejas im-radotha._

**Where?????? Do I put these??????????**  
 _The word “too”  
_ When referring to something that is at a higher degree than normal or desirable, “lago” (meaning “excessively”) is tacked onto the end of the described word with an apostrophe; since it technically describes something, it follows the same rules as adjectives.  
                Ex: Too stupid = _Lulios’lago_ , Too long =   _dolmar’lago  
_ _"More than"  
_ When saying that something is "more than" another thing, "pon" (meaning "more") is tacked on to the end of the word being described, with the word "ao" (comparative "than/as") following.  
                Ex: Loth-cats are more scary/scarier than you = _Lothmao-ra ein_ _kostra'pon ao eke  
_ _"Less than"  
_ When saying that something is "less than" another thing, "pov" (meaning "less") is tacked on to the end of the word being described, with the word "ao" (comparative "than/as") following.  
                Ex: Loth-cats are less scary than you =  _Lothmao-ra ein_ _kostra'pov ao eke  
_ _"As (word) as"  
_ When comparing two or more objects, "pol" (meaning "equal") is tacked on to the end of the word being described, with the word "ao" (comparative "than/as") following.  
                Ex: Loth-cats are as scary as you = _Lothmao-ra ein_ _kostra'pol ao eke_

**Fun facts, for people who got this far:**  
AftR’s Galactic Basic is partially based on Greek and Macedonian.

When speaking, Ezra is actually using a dialect of Galactic Basic, called Lothali, which is (unsurprisingly) spoken on Lothal. Words that are Lothali-specific are based on Macedonian and Russian. A Lothali accent (and Ezra’s accent) sounds a bit like a general Russian accent.

The peoples from Ezra’s galaxy never officially gave it a name, and just refer to it as _“na Xiashla,”_ which is Basic for “the Galaxy”. Interestingly, part of the word (“ _ashla”)_ is the Lasat word for “the Force”, while another part of the word ( _“xia”_ ) is the Basic word for “home”. Technically, _“na Xiashla”_ means “the Home of the Force”.

Humans from Earth and humans from Xiashla are _not_ the same creature. The Basic word for humans in Xiashla is _“jatavi”._ While humans and _jatavi-ra_ look quite a bit alike on the outside, their internal biology is vastly different. _Jatavi-ra,_ for one, developed different adaptations necessary for space travel and extensive interactions with an array of intelligent life. I’m not going to bore you with all of the different ways the two species are different. Just know that I have a table with all the biological differences between the two species, which will _definitely_ have some sort of relevance later. Can anyone say  _"bacta dependence"?_


End file.
